


The Hammock Of Love

by Writinglover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hammocks, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover
Summary: Ben really had a great idea building their fort. It was nice, and warm and made you feel like home....NO! It was full of dust, cold but it did made you feel you home. Also, the hammock put there is the "piece of resistance" and everyone is fighting to stay in it as long as they can. Two of them, especially!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	1. Think free

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, I have this fic written as an Explicit one, but I really like it so I've decided to cut the 3rd chapter[ the Explicit one] and let only these two to be ok for reading for everyone. I hope you'll like it! ^^

You know that feeling of wanting to escape, to feel free and surrounded only by the people you love? It doesn't matter where you are, if you're hot or cold, if you're hungry or full, if you're full of energy or your eyes are barely opened of tiredness...just being with the people that are important for you and be free! Free to feel whatever you want, free to say all it comes to your mouth without thinking it twice, free to do what you want without being judged. For sure Ben Hanscom felt that before he builded the fort for The Losers Club. He only did it thinking of them and the amazing time they will spend here. Yes, you couldn't feel the brize down here, it's humid and dark but, with them, it feels like home. 3 years since they have been to this place and nothing seemed to change. Stan keeps rolling his eyes at every stupid thing Richie and Eddie say and do, Ben's feelings for Bev are growing more and more as her feelings for Bill, apparently. Bill is as blind to these feelings as he has always been and Mike tries to keep them all together in peace. About Richie and Eddie, well.....  
" Get the fuck more to the left, idiot! I have no spac ein this freaking hammock because of you! Jeez!"  
"If you wouldn't have insist to climb in with me, asshole, the space would not be a problem for any of us! Why are you so idiot, Eduardo? Don't you see we don't have space in this together?"  
" Your time EXPIRED, fool! 10 fucking minutes! 3 years and your little brain still does not understand this!"  
" YOUR little brain does not understand that we DO NOT HAVE SPACE here together, asshole!"  
Ben thinks Stan's eyes couldn't roll more on this point. Mike is smiling fondly looking at them. Somehow, Ben feels that Stan and Mike are knowing something about Richie and Eddie that no one else does, neither Richie and Eddie. Bill is looking calmly at them like the leader he is. Ben knows he is the leader and always respected him. He is their ideal and none of the boys need to say this outloud because it is like a silent agreement.Each one admires Bill and wished secretly to have the power he has when they will be adults. Bill has grown up way too quickly sadly since those incidents....those times that no one want to remember and hope secretly that they will forget somehow, someday. They will? This is another silent thing that everyone wonders but no one speaks about it. They wish so bad to forget it hurts some time. They would give everything to forget everything that happened that summer. Bev holds a cigarette and the smoke from it touched Ben's cheek. To Ben this is almost like one of Bev's touches and he shivers. He hopes that his feelings would be reciprocicated one day but he knows it's only a dream. Bev likes Bill and he is nothing like Bill. This wouldn't happen. He would at least have the memories with her from these years. It's not what he wants, of course, but it is something. He would never be the brave, strong, good-looking guy Bill is. He would never have the power Bill has towards others. He can't hate Bill, though. Uncontrary, it seems like he admires him even more now, while he's looking at him and sees those old-eyes in this tiny body. How much he had suffered and what a courage he had...Bill is great, indeed, and he is not. If he would have been a girl and he had to choose between him and Bill, he would choose Bill too. Well, at least they be happy. It's all Ben wants. Seeing Bev happy even if it's not with him, but with Bill or whoever she wants. He sighs.  
"I've told you to move, jackass! Your butt is occupying 80% of this hammock!"  
" 80% ? Wow! So precise, Eds! How'd you know that? You checked out the hammock or my butt?"  
"I..."  
Suddenly, Eddie stops. He can't see his face, but Ben can feel it. He sees it on Richie's face, who's staring at Eddie with his lips parted like he always does when he says one of his stupid jokes and he knows it it a stupid one. He feels like he shouldn't be here anymore. Luckily, he doesn't have to say it because he really doesn't know how should this be said without causing more awkardness.  
"It's enough! I would hear about anything, literally ANYTHING on this planet, but not about Richie's butt!" Stan is talking and he does it right because the tension is quickly solved. " Let's go, guys!"  
" Yeah, I am so done being here!"  
Richie wants to get up, but Stanley stops him.  
"Hmmm, who was talking to you, again? No! I've talked to the WISE people in here, the five of us. You, little idiots, will stay here and solve this shit. Ok?"  
" Oh hell, no, Stan! I am not staying here with this idiot!"  
"Well, you will, Eddie, otherwise I'll be very pissed and you really don't want to get me pissed, ok? Now, when we'll return, I don't wanna hear anything, neither the smallest thing, about Richie's butt! I that clear?"  
Both Richie and Eddie have to accept the fact that Stan is incredibly decided at this point and they both know that, in this situation, no one can do a thing to make him change his mind. Stan is calm and quiet most of the time, but he has the fabric of a leader too. Not like Bill, who's brave and who'd go to war fighting with his bare hands to protect the people he loves. Stan fights with words. Stan fights with the brain. If Bill is the one who can start a war, Stan would be the one who'd end it. Richie remembers his Bar Mitzvah. How brave Stan was to talk like that in front of all those people! Richie felt the urge need to applaud, forgetting for a moment that his mother is there, his neighbours. He wishes to be as brave as Stan was that day and to say what he thinks, what he feels too...but he can't.  
''Fine."  
"Aye aye, Captain!"  
"Stan, this won't work! He is annoying already!"  
"You'll make it work. Do not make me say it again! You have 3 hours."  
And, with this, Bill, Ben, Bev, Mike and Stan left and let Richie and Eddie mad in the hammock.  
" I'm not making peace with you, butt-face!"  
" The only peace would'be making with me, Eds, has a lot to do with your butt, actually, and believe me that you don't want to give you another detail!"  
Richie did it with this line because Eddie's cheeks are dark red right now and he is staring at him with an angered-shocked expression and, with this, both of them know that this has just begun! These 3 hours would be some long hours, that's for sure!  
'I'll fucking win, you bastard!' think both Richie and Eddie at the same time.


	2. Act free

So.... it started! It is Eddie looking intensely at Richie. It was Richie who is looking intensely at Eddie. It's again Eddie who's looking. Richie is, again looking at Richie. Oh, no, shit! Richie needs to stop this right now! It is already too much.  
" This needs to stop, Eds! I mean, come on... I can't stay mad at you for so long..."  
"What do you say, asshole*for so long*? It have practically passed 55 seconds."  
Richie starts to laugh hearing this.  
" Shit! Don't tell me you monitorized the second, Eds?"  
Eddie's already angry eyes look even more angrier now, but somehow amused.  
"It's Eddie, you jerk, EDDIE, NOT EDS!"  
"Oh, come on, Eds! You know you love it when I call you like this!"  
Eddie knows he can't fake it now. He really does like it when Richie is calling him like this. It is like a secret between them. A nickname that even though everyone knows it, no one knows what it truly means, because only Richie is calling him like that. And yes, the truth is that Eddie loves it. And yes, the truth is that Eddie would never in his life admit that he does so, obviously...  
"In your dreams, idiot! I hate it!"  
"That's what your mom says every time I am kissing her, EDS, but she loves it! Auch!"  
"Stop talking trash about my mom, Trashmouth, or your leg will be hitten again!"  
Richie is measuring his next answer. To say it or not? But Eddie have put the ball on the net for him, he can't miss this!  
"Well, how do you know I'm not all into this, Eds? I love a little pain in some moments, if you know what I mean."  
Richie succeded, apparently, because Eddie's cheeks are as red as Snow White's lips right now. Richie tries to hide his shaking hands and hopes Eddie can't see them. He sees that his words had an effect on Eddie, but he is not sure what kind of an effect they had. He is red because he likes this thought or because he is so embarassed and wants to run? Richie will find out soon, because Eddie is looking again furious, with determination, at him. Yep, he blew it!  
"Auch! What was that for again?"  
"You said you have *a thing*for these." says Eddie looking between his legs." I'm waiting to see the *thing*, but guess what? Nothing happens!"  
Now, it's Richie's turn to have a crimson shade on his cheeks. Eddie said what? Does he know what the fuck is he saying? What fucking effect have his actions on him?  
"You know, I had in*some moments*, Eds, so, of course this doesn't work because...."  
Richie can't finish his sentence because Eddie is now caressing his leg, from ankle to the top.  
"Like these?"  
What the fuck is Eddie doing? Is this a plan? He thinks it's a joke? He wants something from these? What's the point?  
"Hmmm, Eds..."Eddie's hand doesn't stop the caresses.  
"What?"  
"Maybe you should stop doing that.."  
"Doing what? This?"  
And, with this, Eddie, without stopping caressing Richie's left leg, is slapping lightly his right leg and this activates something in Richie that he prayed to not ever happen in public, especially in front of his crush: he has a boner!  
'Crap!' he could be more embarassed?No! He could be more turned on? No! He wished for this to happen but hoped for this not happen? Yes!  
"Hm...dude....don't be..it's a normal reaction, I mean... I am a teenager dude, you're a handsome one..."  
Eddie's grinning makes Richie even more embarassed. This, however, makes him realise he just called Eddie handsome. This will be a disaster!  
"I mean...you're not handsome in THAT way...you're handsome in the...normal way!"  
Eddie's expression starts to lose its joy. He looks kinda sad, or...disappointed?  
"What is the *normal*way and THAT way, Rich?"his hand stopped from caressing Richie's leg. Richie is looking down, ashamed, playing with his hands.  
"You know...normal is just when your hommie calls you handsome, I mean..he's objective. And....THAT way is...is..you know what it is, Eds."  
"I don't, actually. Enlighten me."  
"Eds, you know it..."  
"Please!"  
"The...gay way!"  
"In which way did you call me handsome, Rich?"  
"WHAT?"  
Richie is looking again into Eddie's eyes right now. He is shocked, but seeing Eddie is making him sad and angry. Eddie looks sad. He is waiting for an answer. Maybe Richie completely misunderstood the whole situation? Maybe Eddie...but no, it can't be! Eddie couldn't...  
"In....which..way..would you want me to have said it, Eddie?"  
Richie starts licking his lips and adjusting his glasses, his eyes looking intensely at Eddie, waiting for an answer, hoping it is the one he is waiting for. Eddie, instead, does not let him get away so easily.  
"In which way did you want it to say it, Rich?"  
Richie feels his mouth dry. Like, really dry. Like he has been into the dessert and had no water in the last few hours. He wants to clear his throat, but he feels it dry too. His whole body is shivering and he thinks his heart may stop any minute by now. Eddie is looking at him non-stop, waiting for an answer. He seems calm, but Richie can feel he is nervous too. This can't continue anymore. This staring contest needs to stop now and, if Richie was the one who stopped it before, he will do it now too, no matter at which costs. He leans towards Eddie so fast and harsh that he think he may pull a muscle, but he does it anyway and, cupping Eddie's face, he is kissing him. Well, it's more like a smooch rather than a kiss, but he lets his lips on Eddie's lips for about 3 seconds before he retires and going back to his side of hammock. He is looking at Eddie with his heart in his neck and what he sees lets him shaking. Eddie is shocked. Richie realises he just destroyed the friendship between him and Eddie. He is an idiot. What he can do to fix it?  
But then Eddie's coming back to his initial and normal expression, the angry-sarcastic one and he's saying:  
"What the fuck was that, asshole?"  
"I...just...kissed...you....I...didn't mean it.."  
"I really hope you didn't because...(Richie doesn't want to hear it) it sucked! You call that A KISS? Now I know all your stupid stories about sex were just lies, silly me I've ever believed them!"  
Richie feels dizzy.  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Yeah, what kind of a kiss was that? It lasted 3 seconds and you put all the saliva you had in your mouth on my lips, yuck!"says Eddie but he doesn't look disgusted at all when he is wiping his lips. The look in his eyes is different one. It's not angry, but more like....hungry? Why is Eddie looking like that at him?  
"Watch and learn, you fucking idiot!"  
"What to.."  
But Richie can't finish his sentence, again, because Eddie's lips are on his. Eddie is kissing him! Edward Kaspbrak is kissing him because he wants to and this is not a dream and Richie can really feel his beautiful, soft lips on his, with his hand caressing his cheek and arm and he thinks he will faint soon.  
"Now...." says Eddie smiling, prompting his forehead on Richie's forehead, who feels like might cry in a second(he does, actually, but Eddie doesn't tell him)"....in which way did you call me handsome, Richie?"  
"In the TOTALLY GAY WAY, Eds, my darling!"  
"You don't need to scream, idiot, I am right into your face, I can hear you!"says Eddie laughing.  
"You can, do you?"  
"Yeah..I do. Handsome, huh?"  
"Stop grinning, you piece of shit! It just happens to have an weakness for short, angry people, who are sexy as fuck, by the way, but you're not Apollo, chill!"  
"Yes, I'm not Apollo. You are!"  
Richie heard it correctly, right?  
"What...?"  
"You heard me, asshole, do not make me say it again!"  
"Please, say it again!"  
"Richard Tozier, you're fucking beautiful!"  
And, letting a shocked Rich, Eddie is leaning and kissing him again. This time is different. The kiss is more fiercely. Eddie is moving his lips also, not only his hands, hands who are already start to explore and be on Richie's bicep and Richie's waist and Richie's pecs and abs and legs and it seems like Eddie wanted this for as long as Richie wanted because his touches never stop.  
"Oh-hoa! Easy there, cowboy, or you'll wake up the little Rich!"  
"I think I've already woken him up, Rich!"  
This little shit can be even more arrogant?  
"You very proud of yourself, right, Kaspbrak?"  
Looking into his eyes, Richie sees Eddie's pupils are almost black now and a feeling unknown until now is running throught his whole body. He wants to have Eddie looking at him all the time. Eddie's leaning towards him and he is whispering, practically, with a low voice, that makes Richie shiver, on his ear:  
"I'd like to know how more proud of myself can be, Rich!"  
"They said 3 hours, right?"  
"Right."  
"Let's fucking get out of here!"  
With this, Richie's almost falling off the hammock trying to get off it as quick as possible making Eddie laugh. He almost trips over his own feet making Eddie laughing so badly and Richie starts to laugh too, so he takes Eddie's hand and help him get off the hammock and, laughing together like the idiots they are, they are getting out of the fort and going to Richie's house, which is empty because his parents are at work and....Richie can't wait to feel what he knows he will happen in his room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it, guys! I really hope you'll like it! Also, I hope I've succeded to maintain a normal language and that it's not offensive or"too much"for someone. If it does, tell me what, to edit. Enjoy it!


End file.
